


The Darkness is Lifting, and the Sun is Peeking Through

by lurking_in_the_background



Series: The Dannsair [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Being carried around, But someone doesn’t like that?, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dom/sub, Dresses, Feminization, Fluff with Angst, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Head pats, He’s wearing a dress but not trans?, Idea how to tag that sorry, Learning a New Language, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Manhandling, Size Difference, Spaghetti, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transphobia, Wet Panties, baby girl kink, lightly tho, past trauma, petticoats, sort of??, the Dannsair gets babied, the Dannsair gets to be happy for a little bit, the Dannsair is okay with this, the modern world is another world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_in_the_background/pseuds/lurking_in_the_background
Summary: The Dannsair is not dead. He doesn’t know why, and he doesn’t particularly want to be alive. He is half-tempted to let the goblins following him kill him.Kahron is a demon who lives in the caverns below the goblin realms. He has been eating goblins stupid enough to wander down here for centuries. He didn’t expect to find a tiny, cute, and definitely abused elf after his midnight snack run.Maybe it just needs some love and affection. He has plenty of that.Now if it will just stop trying to apologize for everything..
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Past Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Dannsair [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570828
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	1. The Dannsair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Aren’t you happy? It’s the end of the Dannsair series!!
> 
> If you guys like this, maybe I’ll expand on it some more and it will get to be part of its own series!
> 
> For those of you wondering, this takes place after Darkness’s Mate, but it’s not necessary to read it. It’s just helpful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dannsair gets saved. He doesn’t want to be, but hey, when has he ever got a say in anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are POVs, just FYI.

The Dannsair stared up at the ceiling. Or what he assumed was the ceiling; he couldn’t actually see it. The cavern was too dark.

He briefly took stock of his body: his left leg was throbbing in pain, and it wouldn’t move, in fact it hurt to try and move it. He guessed it was broken. He was bruised, battered, and bleeding in several places, but otherwise alive.

To anyone else, this would have been a miracle.

To the Dannsair, it was torture. He wanted to be dead.

He could distantly hear the shrieks of goblins, and hoped they would spot him. He could see their torches now.

That was when the ground began to shake. It was a rhythmic sort of shaking, like something huge was walking towards the goblins.

There was roaring and screaming, and the sound of snapping bones and crunching limbs. The Dannsair whimpered. He wanted to die, but not like _that_! That was horrible!

To his horror, the giant steps got closer, until a two pairs of yellow eyes entered his vision. They glowed I’m the dark, and the Dannsair realized he hadn’t fallen as far as he’d thought.

He’d fallen further.

Those thoughts left him as a giant hand reached down and grabbed him. He screamed as it jarred his broken leg, and it stopped, adjusted to support his leg, and lifted him out of the hole.

The Dannsair squeaked and fainted.

.

The Dannsair woke to warmth, and softness. Instinctively, he burrowed deeper, and sighed quietly in delight. It was a very soft blanket, he had to admit, and it felt very nice on his skin.

Someone was also petting his spine, and he purred quietly. It felt amazing..

He froze, squeaking when his leg tensed. He remembered now.

The giant demon.

There was a quiet rumble, like laughter, and some murmured words, but the Dannsair didn’t know if they meant “you’re okay” or “you look tasty”.

Judging from the blanket he was wrapped in and the increase in the frequency of pets, it was the former.

That didn’t exactly put him at ease.

He was set down, on something soft and squishy, and the creature lumbered off, muttering to itself. It was scanning the enormous cupboards, pulling things out, shaking its head, putting it back, and repeating the process.

Then, there was a noise of excitement, and the creature closed the cupboards and came back with what looked like a really big cracker. The Dannsair supposed it probably looked rather small to his captor, but it was the size of a doormat to him.

His captor broke off a little piece and set it in front of his face. The demon tapped the piece with one nail and said what the Dannsair presumed was “cracker” in whatever language the demon spoke.

It was looking at him expectantly, and he fumbled over the syllables of the word, and he sniffled quietly as his attempts became increasingly worse. He had played this game before; you repeated the word and you got the object. If he wanted food, he had to say the word, or he wouldn’t get any.

That’s how he’d learned the goblin tongue.

It chuckled, rubbed his head with the pad of a finger, and repeated the word, slower this time.

This time, the Dannsair was closer. He expected it to sigh and take his food away, and leave his stomach empty and upset, but it grinned at him, and held the little bit to his lips.

Hesitantly, the Dannsair leaned forwards and ate the bite. He was given what sounded like praise, and he looked up shyly. He was very used to eating out of people’s hands.

The process was repeated until the Dannsair pushed the cracker bite away. He was full. The demon seemed to understand this, and set the rest of the cracker to the side. He was picked up again and he watched with interest as he saw his makeshift bed:

It was a nest made from a washcloth and the corner of an old blanket, with giant fluffy bits of down for him to burrow into. The demon was fixing the nest a little, before he was held up to its face.

The Dannsair squeaked and tried to scoot back without hurting himself more, but he ran into the demon’s fingers.

It pointed to itself and said, “Kahron.”

The Dannsair blinked. Was that its name? He pointed to the demon’s face. “K-Kahron?” he tried, the word odd on his tongue. But Kahron just nodded, grinning. He was given a little head pat, and received what he gathered was praise, and he smiled tentatively.

His master had never given him head pats for little things. He didn’t even know his master’s _name_. It felt nice. “Kahron,” he said again, a little more confidently. Kahron nodded, smiling, and settled the Dannsair back into his nest. He was wrapped in the blanket and tucked in.

He felt much happier than he had in a while. He fell asleep feeling safe and warm; something that had not happened in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Do I continue? Or no?


	2. Kahron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahron finds a new pet. It’s so cute, he may have to take it home.. it would make a cute doll..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, I need a minute to step back and make an ending for The Punishment. Anything I write for it now will be short, crappy, and uninspired. And you all deserve better than that.

Kahron had had a long night. His neighbor Ezrion, a naga, had been up since the moss had stopped glowing, and it sounded like he had no intention of going to sleep anytime soon.

To top it off, he was hungry.

So, he had angrily climbed up to the area where the goblins tended to appear in hopes of a midnight snack. He fell asleep waiting for some. To his delight, a large group of them came through, torches held high, not too long after he woke up.

They were very tasty.

On the return trip, he heard whimpering. Maybe he missed one? He followed the sound to the entrance to the caverns and was rather surprised to find a tiny little elf laying sprawled on the ground in the entrance.

Is _that_ why there were so many goblins?

It was mighty cute though.. it would make a cute little pet..

Kahron reached down to pick it up; he couldn’t just leave it! He almost dropped it when it screamed in pain. It had probably hurt itself in the fall; its leg, by the angle of it. He readjusted his grip to hold it better without hurting it, and lifted it up and out.

When he held it to his face, he noticed the poor thing had passed out; either from fright or from pain. He did note that it was male, seeing as it wasn’t wearing any clothes.

The more he looked at it, the less and less he doubted that this little thing was the reason for his midnight snack: he was bruised, bleeding, his feet were cut and blistering, and, most tellingly, the poor thing’s little hole was bloody and gaping. This little one was a slave.

Well, he was going to at least get his new little friend fixed before he spoiled the living daylights out of him.

Kahron descended into the caverns, his prize held delicately in one massive hand.

.

When he returned home, he grabbed a soft washcloth and laid it out for a place for his little pet to curl up on until he found a proper bed for it. Upon further thinking, he took some stuffing from an old pillow in the back of the linen closet and added that to the makeshift bed. He examined the elf, and decided while the leg would need Ezrion’s attention, the dirt and blood smeared all over the tiny thing he could deal with.

He took another washcloth and got it wet, then began gently wiping the elf clean. Beneath the grime and blood caked onto his skin, there was soft, pale flesh, nearly translucent, marred only by several scrapes and bruises.

Without those minor imperfections, Kahron thought he would look like a doll.

He was already roughly the size of a child’s doll, and he looked like one too, if a little chipped and worn. Once he was healthy, Kahron was going to get his cute little doll some nice clothes. Preferably ones he could help put on.

Once the little thing was clean, he set him on the first washcloth and cut the corner from one of his older blankets. That would keep him warm for now, he thought, gently straightening his injured leg. After a minute, Kahron just picked up the entire cute little bundle and cradled it in the crook of his arm.

Kahron would have to talk to his sister and see if she still had any old doll’s clothes from when she was younger; the poor thing couldn’t walk around naked forever.

He began rubbing the elf’s spine, as it shifted onto it’s side a little, watching as the little thing shivered and started purring. Gods this thing was cute.

It finally woke up a few minutes later, and was instantly panicking. He remembered Ezrion mentioning that the little ones were always terrified when they woke up in a really big world. He pet it more, a little faster, to comfort it.

“Hey, little one, it’s okay! Look, see? No more bad goblins, just you and me!” He knew it couldn’t understand him, but he was glad to note that it had enough common sense to know if it was going to be eaten, he would have been already, and calmed down.

Setting the frightened thing down, Kahron went to the cupboards and began pondering what tiny elves ate. “I’ve got some bread.. no, no, that’s not going to be easy on his stomach..”

He was glaring at the cupboards a few minutes later, until he spotted the little box full of crackers. He ate crackers when his stomach felt like everything was poisonous. “Yesssss!”

Grabbing one, he went back to his little elf and broke off a bit. It watched him warily as he set it down by its face and tapped it. “Cracker,” he said. He didn’t expect much; just comprehension that this was a cracker.

He _certainly_ didn’t expect it to try and repeat it.

He watched it get increasingly distressed, trying to repeat the word, until he chuckled softly and rubbed its head. “Cracker,” he told it again, but slower this time. He wanted it to be able to at least get close.

Kahron was pleased when he heard a cute little “Cwakwer?”

It was _so_ cute!

Nodding, he gave it the cracker bit. It nibbled the cracker out of his hand. “Oh yes, good job! Good job, sweetie!”

The process continued until it pushed his hand away, and Kahron set the rest aside to pick it up and get its bed all fixed. He got an idea.

Why not teach it his name?

Kahron held it so it could look him in the eyes, and suppressed a grin at how it tried to scoot away awkwardly with its injured leg. The small of its back hit his fingers and it stopped.

He pointed to himself, and murmured, “Kahron..” It blinked. “K-Kahron?” it tried, probably struggling with the feel on its tongue.

“Yes!” He nodded, and pet its head some more. “Good little darling!” It said his name again with more confidence, and he nodded again, before settling it back in its nest, watching smugly as it fell asleep.

He had found the cutest, smartest, and sweetest little thing, and he was going to pamper the shit out of it.

But first things first. Ezrion needed to look at its leg, and he needed to see if his sister had doll clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t actually specify this in the previous chapter (I blame the Dannsair; he was too panicked to notice), but you know your average Barbie doll? Yeah, to Kahron, that’s how big the Dannsair is.
> 
> There will be fluffy dress up later, I swear.


	3. The Dannsair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dannsair gets a visit from the doctor. However, he is not quite sure he wants a giant half-snake person poking his leg.

The Dannsair woke the next morning to low voices. He didn’t know what they were saying, but he recognized Kahron’s voice.

There was a moment of shuffling around and then he was being gently picked up by someone who was definitely _not_ Kahron; their hands were too cold. His eyes shot open and he immediately wished they hadn’t:

A giant naga was staring right back at him.

The naga’s face (he chose to focus on that; it was the most normal thing about him) was all angles, with a sharp jawline and a thin nose, almond-shaped yellow eyes that stared at him with interest, and sharp fangs revealed in a grin. Their skin was dark, with a golden glow, highlighted by pretty gold scales scattered over their cheeks and nose like freckles. They had thick black hair twisted into dreadlocks that were uncurling a bit at the ends, with bits of bones threaded through.

The Dannsair was panicking. He didn’t know this person, and he wanted Kahron, because he at least _knew_ him! A very soft, very strangled whimper left him as he tried to find Kahron.

He felt petting on his head and tilted his head back, and sighed with relief; there he was. He had been behind him.

The Dannsair’s head snapped back down as he felt the naga gently nudge his legs apart. Oh no. This was bad. He started sniffing. The naga wanted to fuck him. That was the only reason people had ever parted his legs.

He didn’t know a hell of a lot about naga anatomy, but he knew snakes had two cocks. At his size, there was no way even _one_ cock would fit in his ass!

“Hey.. no crying..” The Dannsair stared at the naga through his tears. He hadn’t heard the Elvish tongue in decades! Why did the naga know it? It was nice to hear, even if it was pretty broken.

The naga rubbed his stomach with the end of his tail. “No worries.. I am healer..” the naga told him, and Kahron took him, still within the naga’s reach. “Need to heal leg.” The Dannsair blinked. “Oh..” He was pleasantly surprised by this.

The naga chuckled. “What you think I want?” The Dannsair flushed. “T-to fuck me, sir..” he replied, fidgeting.

The naga stared at him. “Oh no. No, that bad; would not fit.” The Dannsair nodded, and grabbed for Kahron’s thumb. He was scared still, but the naga didn’t seem to want to hurt him. “I am Ezrion,” the naga told him, “who are you?”

The Dannsair flinched. His chest hurt when he tried to think about his name. One of the many things the goblins had taken from him decades ago. He felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “I don’t know..” he told Ezrion, sniffling, “They took it from me..”

Ezrion said something to Kahron in the other language, and the demon began petting him gently. There were soft murmurs, and the Dannsair was gently shifted into the crook of Kahron’s arm. He decided he rather liked this way of being held. It felt safe.

There was murmured conversation, and Ezrion filled a syringe with a pretty purple liquid. There wasn’t a needle on the end; he’d seen smaller versions used to feed infants or small children medicine. The end was gently pushed to his lips, and he hesitantly took it in his mouth. It filled it rather nicely; not to the point of uncomfortableness, but not likely to let the medicine leak out.

The liquid was actually kind of sweet, like the half-remembered berry wine he’d had at festivals Before. He drank it quickly, trying to keep the hazy memory in the forefront of his mind.

But then there was no more, and the syringe left his mouth. He couldn’t help the little tears in his eyes. Ezrion was concerned, he could tell, but he just needed to cry.

When his tears were done, Ezrion began gently moving his left leg. To his astonishment, his leg didn’t hurt, and it bent just fine in the proper directions. True, he also vaguely remembered this sort of thing from Before, but it seemed so fantastical after a while he thought it was a dream.

Ezrion and Kahron talked for a while as Ezrion did a few other things he assured the Dannsair were just normal healer things, before Ezrion pet his stomach and told him he lived next door, then left.


	4. New words, poofy dresses, and a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahron's sister arrives with more stuff than he expected. He is not displeased, and besides, his little doll probably needs some cheering up after all the tears during Ezrion's visit. Dress up ensues.
> 
> He also comes up with a cute little name for his doll, since it apparently doesn't have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahron is just trying to be helpful. He wants to keep the Dannsair happy, and sometimes we all need to have fun.
> 
> This one also flips between the two of their perspectives, because the Dannsair is very cute, and he very much so likes this new game. Changes in perspective are shown by a -------.

Kahron was still thinking about Ezrion's visit after the naga left. Apparently, his little doll had been a goblin slave, from what Ezrion had seen and put together. The little darling had probably been raped more times than either of them could count, beaten near to death, and spent some time in the goblin pits above them. In addition, his memories of his life before becoming a goblin slave were hazy at best to non-existent at worst. The poor thing didn't remember his name.

Said poor thing was currently snuggled against his chest, with a fully mended leg, and enjoying being cuddled. 

He wondered if it would be too terribly opposed if he gave him a new name. 

That kept him thinking until there was a knock on the door. He sighed and set the elf down in his nest. It was not pleased, and whined at being set down and away from him. Chuckling, he gave it a pat on the head, promising to be back soon, and went to open the door.

His sister Mikah stood there with a much larger box than he expected, before she pushed her way into the house. "I got your cave bat," she said by way of greeting, "asking if I had any doll clothes, and I thought, 'Damn, if my big brother, the future head of the Iraci clan, wants to play with dolls, I'm going to bring _all_ of my doll stuff, because even though I think it's weird, he still wants to so fuck me." Kahron sighed. "It's not for me."

Mikah set the box down on the counter as she entered the kitchen. "You didn't have a kid, did you?" she demanded.

" _What_ no! What gave you that idea?!"

Mikah gave him a glare. "Why else would you want my old doll stuff?!"

Kahron rubbed his forehead, fingers grazing the area where skin met horns. "I found an elf, okay? He's tiny, and cute, and he is horribly traumatized, but I'm keeping him, so he needs fucking clothes!" He took a breath. If he came out into the living room angry and upset, it might trigger some sort of panic attack for the elf. Mikah was just staring at him. "Can I see the baby?" she asked, kind of breathless. "Yes, let me go get him first.." Kahron sighed.

He hoped their argument hadn't scared the poor thing..

It seemed it had, when he saw the mound of blankets and fluff, with nary a pointed little ear in sight. Carefully, Kahron picked up the whole mess and settled it in his arm. He'd liked that earlier, Kahron thought, and hoped that it would coax him out of his fluffy hiding spot. Within a few minutes, he had at least poked his head out, and Kahron supposed now was as good a time as any to introduce him to Mikah. He called her in.

Mikah came running in, and stopped at the sight of fluffy white hair and big cute blue eyes. He could feel trembling, and gave him a little squeeze. The trembling lessened somewhat, to his satisfaction, the he motioned Mikah over. "You just have to be kinda quiet so you don't scare him," Kahron explained, "and you can't just pick him up either; let him get used to you." Mikah nodded, and looked at the bundle of blankets and cuteness trying to hide in Kahron's chest. 

"Hi there, baby," she cooed softly, and she reached out with one finger to touch the top of his head. "Aw, you're so cute, lookit you, all snuggled in your lil blanket.." Kahron tapped Mikah's head. "Mikah," he explained to the elf. 

Mikah was thoroughly impressed when she heard a soft, "Mikwah.." in response. "Damn, he's smart," she said, blinking. "Wat else does he know?" 

"He knows my name and cracker so far, but it's only been a day," Kahron bragged, rubbing the elf's tummy. "He does have issues with hard c's and k's, though. I'm thinking of having Ezrion write up little signs on everything and watching what he does."

"Has he got a name?" Kahron's grin fell a little. He'd figured this question would come up at some point. "Actually, no.. um.. goblins." That was all the explanation Mikah needed, and she gave a huff. "Stupid nasty things. I mean just _look_ at this baby! Only goblins would enslave such a cute little thing." She frowned. "Now I'm hungry. Damn. Well, I suppose I better go, anyways so."

Kahron waved at Mikah. "Bye Mikah."

"Bye Mikwah.."

Both demons turned to him in surprise. "He really is so smart, isn't he," Mikah sighed, giving him a grin. "Bye-bye baby!" She left.

Kahron grinned too. "Very smart," he murmured, and carried him to the kitchen and setting him down next to the box. Upon opening it, he discovered that, true to her word, _all_ of Mikah's old doll stuff was in the box, not just clothes. He'd have to go through it later. For now, he wanted to get his little baby in some clothes.

He was very pleased to note that there were several very poofy, very frilly dresses in there, that would definitely require assistance to get into and out of. He chose three of them for fun and a set of cute little pajamas for actual wearing. 

He laid the dresses out for the little one to choose which one he wanted first: a soft pastel pink one with white ribbons that tied in the back, a sky blue one that matched his eyes and had several layers of petticoats to go with it, or a white one that had lots of lace and beads and would go with his hair.

And he waited.

\----------

The argument had freaked him out. Loud voices and sighs, and angry tones. Anger and frustration usually got taken out on him if he was around. He did the only thing his panicked brain could think to do.

The Dannsair hid under the blanket and the fluff.

He had convinced himself that he had been passed over, when he was picked up, blanket hiding place and all. He was certain he was going to be yanked from his hiding place, but instead the Dannsair was held in what felt like the crook of Kahron's arm. Nothing happened. He was just held. 

After a few minutes, he poked his head out. Kahron was just holding him. He turned his head and called for someone. Probably the someone he had been arguing with. He started trembling when a woman version of Kahron ran in, but she stopped, and there was a soft little squeeze. It was a nice squeeze, a "you're okay" squeeze instead of a "stop that right now" squeeze. He calmed down a little.

.

He had been fawned over, pet, cooed at, and learned a few new words, including the woman's name, Mikah, before she left, and he was set on the counter by a box. 

Kahron had gone through it and pulled out three poofy dresses and laid them out for him to look at. He turned pink. These were for _girls..._ but he was sure that Kahron knew he was male.. He glanced up at Kahron, who gestured to the dresses, in a clear gesture of, _pick one._ He looked back at the dresses. 

Maybe it was for fun. Maybe Kahron just wanted to play around with him. Hesitantly, he tapped the blue dress with a finger, hoping this was the case. Maybe it would be fun.

\---------

Kahron grinned when he chose the blue dress. He'd been secretly hoping it would get chosen, because of all the petticoats that went under it and the cute ties and ruffles, but mostly because it would require the most assistance to put on or take off. He moved the other two dresses to the side and showed him all the stuff that went under the dress, watching his cute little face turn even pinker. Then he began to help his little doll into the hosiery. 

\---------

The Dannsair had been horribly tricked. He hadn't known there was all that stuff under it! Oh _gods_ there were _panties!_ He managed to get into the panties himself, horrible lacy little thing that it was, but had to have Kahron help him with sheer tights that went over the panties, dutifully repeating what he was told they were. A shift was tugged over his head, then there were the petticoats. Two puffy little things that had ruffles on the bottoms, and socks with lace ruffles at the tops. Then the dress was gently pulled over his head, his arms were maneuvered through the puffy sleeves, and the skirt was arranged over top of the petticoats. Then, the wide ribbon sash was tied around his waist, and his skirts were fluffed. He felt like a real porcelain doll now..

It wasn't half-bad, actually. At least he was being handled gently, like porcelain dolls ought to be handled, and getting loved on. 

The dress wasn't all that bad either, not that he was ready to admit that yet.

Baby steps.

\----------

Kahron thought his little doll looked so cute, all done up in his pretty dress! He just needed some shoes, and maybe a bow on top, and he would be perfect.

He had repeated everything he'd been told as it was put on, and Kahron intended to have him say what they were when they came off and when the next set was put on. 

Kahron pulled out a chair from the box, and laughed a little; he'd forgotten his sister had really liked that one world in her books. It had been really popular, and was making a resurgence.. was it steampunk? Humans had those sorts of books in their world, and sometimes they got carried over on accident by a world-jumper. Regardless, it suited his little doll just fine.

The chair was wood with soft apholstery, since doll furniture was sometimes used for little ones found at the entrance, and had a tall back with thin arms. He set the chair down and helped his doll sit on it with the poof of his skirts. It was kind of cute, how the petticoats and the dress poofed through the holes under the arms. Kahron slipped a pair of Mary Janes (dull; he'd have to get them polished) on his doll's tiny feet and went back to searching the box. He pulled out a bow that matched the dress and had a fall of little white ribbons spilling down the side. It clipped in, so he smoothed the soft white hair as best he could and clipped it in. He stepped back. 

"Oh you're _so_ cute.."

\---------

The Dannsair thought he probably looked absolutely ridiculous in this poofy dress obviously made for a woman, the chunky black shoes, and the big bow in his messy and dirty hair. It was evident that Kahron thought he looked great, from the way the demon's eyes lit up, and how a big grin split his face. He was suddenly picked up, chair and all, and was held up in front of the bathroom mirror. 

There was cooing and praise, and lots and lots of pets. The Dannsair barely noticed any of it. Kahron was probably telling him how cute he looked, how good he'd been. The Dannsair thought he looked very cute indeed, actually. 

He was small enough that the dress actually fit him quite nicely, aside from the chest area, and the shoes were chunky enough that it was cute and not silly, and the bow looked nice, even if his hair was a little dirty. He smiled, and giggled a little. 

Okay fine. He liked wearing the dress. He liked feeling like a well-loved doll who was taken care of. It was certainly a nice change of pace from feeling like a broken doll put back together and broken again one too many times. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a tap on the nose. He looked up, curious. 

Kahron smiled. "Celdin."

\---------

Kahron had the perfect name for his doll. It was an older name, used by people like his grandparents, but it fit him nicely. Kahron tapped his doll's nose. "Celdin," he told him, when he got a curious look. "Your name is Celdin." It didn't quite seem to understand, so Kahron tried another way. "My name is Kahron." He tapped his own chest. "Your name is Celdin." He tapped his doll's chest. He got big eyes, and tears, but Kahron got the feeling they were happy tears when Celdin reached for his face.

\---------

He had finally gotten the gist of what Kahron was saying: "Your name is Celdin." And his heart broke. 

He had a _name!_

A real name, not some stupid title that meant he was a toy, it was an actual _name_ that someone had put effort into choosing for him, and thought would fit him perfectly. He started crying. He hadn't had a name for gods knew how long, and now he did! And it was his name!

He reached up for Kahron, who chuckled and picked him up an hugged him. "Sssh, Celdin," came a soft comforting murmuring as he was held over his shoulder and pet. He was Celdin. 

Celdin burrowed into the hug and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags up a little. The story went a different direction than I originally planned. 
> 
> For those of you wondering: 
> 
> Celdin= Archaic Demonaic for Little Doll. It's a really old name, and frankly, it suits my baby.
> 
> If you would like to see Celdin in his little dress, check out my Instagram, because Lord knows I don't have the kind of technical know-how needed to post it here.


	5. That went from “For fun” to “A kink” real fast..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Kahron really likes seeing Celdin in a dress and panties. He also really likes to dress Celdin. Way more than he thought..
> 
> Celdin likes being manhandled way more than he should, all things considered. Maybe it’s because he knows Kahron will stop if he asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know, the Dannsair is now Celdin, and will be referred to as such for the time being. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the first three. Celdin knows more words, knows more people, and knows a little more about Kahron.

Kahron thought Celdin had been cute in the blue dress.

This new white dress was even cuter.

The first white dress had had a tear in it, and Kahron had taken the opportunity to send it and the blue dress to the tailors to fix the tear and to resize the bust for a flat chest. Eventually, all of the dresses would receive the same treatment, but for now, he had to make do.

The dress thing had started out as a joke, something to embarrass Celdin a little, and born out of one part humor and one part necessity, because there had been no male clothes in Mikah's box of doll stuff. But Celdin had enjoyed being dolled up and put in a dress, and as soon as Kahron had tried to take the blue dress off, Celdin had whined until Kahron left him in the dress. Eventually, they had looked through the entire box for other things Celdin might like. 

Celdin enjoyed cross-dressing and all the dresses, had shown a marked preference for the poofy frilly dresses Kahron had to help him into. He only had a few in the box, so he had decided to take Celdin shopping soon.

Kahron had heard there were several “specialty stores” that catered to this sort of thing, but those sounded sketchy, so he just found a seamstress who could keep quiet, and paid her to make several more dresses, which had just come in, complete with hosiery, petties, and cute little panties.

A note explained that she had a niece who was into the same thing with her pet, and that she had experience.

A quick look at one set of panties that left his fiery skin crimson showed that the “experience” went a lot further than he previously thought: they were cute and frilly and lacy, and had a giant hole in the back edged with bright pink ribbon and tied with a bow.

He had decided that those panties were for.. well, hopefully way, way, _way_ in the future. Celdin was a cute little thing, and if he had been only a little shorter than Kahron, and spoke Demonaic enough to understand what was happening, then the elf would definitely have been given the best damn fuck of his life.

But, well, that wasn’t the case.

But the way that dress looked was pretty hot, he was not going to lie. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would _ever_ be into cross-dressing, but here he was.

Soft pretty ruffles of white that were each slightly translucent, with little rosettes made of ribbon sewn along a wide white sash, a sweetheart neckline, and sleeveless. There was a petticoat of netting under the dress, and cute little knee high socks with fluffy lace at the tops.

He thought the best part, however, was the length. It was long enough to be decent, but short enough that if Celdin wasn’t wearing the cute little poofy bloomers that went with it, every time he bent over, his panties were on full display.

And if Kahron had had no morals, no bloomers there would have been. But Kahron _did_ have morals, and they involved not taking advantage of tiny little dolls that couldn’t understand what he was being told.

So bloomers there were. These particular ones were white with pink ribbons and little hearts. If he was honest, the little poof from under the dress was even better than panties. It made Celdin look like a real doll.

It was especially cute to watch Celdin in his new dress. He twirled, patted his skirts, fluffed them up so they bounced and settled, hopped around, and there had even been a cute little happy dance. He almost looked like a wedding cake.

Celdin had picked up enough Demonaic in the weeks that he'd been there to ask for things, say yes and no, to explain things. Like now. "Feel like cake," he giggled, twisting his hips as the skirt swished. Kahron smiled. "You look like a very tasty cake," he agreed, patting Celdin's head. Celdin wasn't wearing the heels that came with the dress, and it was because he'd gone for so long without shoes that shoes felt weird. The Mary Janes were okay, he liked those- they'd been polished recently -but heels were too big a jump. Plus, Kahron didn't want his baby doll to hurt himself.

Kahron herded Celdin to his little chair while he picked out a new dress. A cute pastel blue one with tiny red flowers and lace caught his attention, and discovered that this dress also had a full set of petticoats and hosiery. The thing that confused him was the little scrap of cloth that matched the dress. He couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was an extra piece for the dress. Then he noticed the straps and the bow and turned crimson at the realization that he was holding a thong. He didn't want Celdin in _that._ He turned around to Celdin and froze.

The chair had made his voluminous skirts poof up around him, leaving his bloomers on display. And Celdin _hadn't noticed._ He was too busy trying to pat his skirts down. 

Kahron found himself getting hard in his pants. How could Celdin not notice that his underwear was on display? Ezrion or Mikah could come in at any time and see that cute lil puff on his butt. _And Celdin wouldn't notice._ Kahron thought about how that little puff would feel against his cock. Or how it would feel to fuck Celdin, then slip his bloomers back on, and let him sit in that sticky warm mess in his bloomers..

Kahron bolted for the bathroom, dropping the new dress and its extra pieces on the table in front of Celdin as he went.

He sat on the floor and pawed his pants open. He hissed quietly as he pulled his straining erection out of his underwear and began quickly stroking himself, thinking about his baby doll in only his bloomers and nothing else, and filling those bloomers with seed; how they would get transparent and wet, and stick to Celdin's little ass, the little squeaks he would make when Kahron's seed was well and fully coating his ass and cock.

Kahron had to bite down on a cry when he came suddenly, and just lay there, panting. He could not believe he came at the thought of Celdin in his bloomers.

It was so appealing though..

He shook his head and pulled his pants up.

. 

Kahron returned feeling a little better, and ready to help Celdin into his dress. When he got to the table, however, he was greeted with Celdin in his underwear. Only...

It was the thong that Kahron had not wanted him to wear. Celdin was wearing it.

————

Celdin had been a little confused when Kahron had run off, but he didn’t ask questions and there was a new dress that Kahron had given him.

Step one: get out of the dress without ripping it.

That took some maneuvering, but he did it.

Step two: get into the underthings. There was a pair of pantyhose, a garter belt, and some lacy socks that appeared to clip to the garter belt. He couldn’t put any of that on without his underwear first, though.

He went through the pile and came up with a skimpy little triangle of cloth with ribbons all tied in a cute little bow in the back. Celdin blinked at it. A thong? Did Kahron want him to wear this?

Probably not.

Celdin stood on the table for a moment, naked, holding the thong. Kahron had said he didn’t have to wear anything that made him uncomfortable, and had stuck to it. It felt good, to know he could pick what parts of him showed, and what he got to wear.

Maybe Kahron hadn’t meant to give him this. He had the suspicion that Kahron had been going through the outfits before he put them on and pulling things out that he thought Celdin might not want to wear. It was really sweet.

Celdin looked at the underwear in his hand. He sighed. 

“Screw it.”

He tugged on the tiny piece of underwear. It was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn’t the worst thong he’d ever had to wear. His least favorite had been when his master had made him wear one made of thick leather that didn’t actually cover anything. Celdin had gotten a horrible rash from that and couldn’t sit right for a while.

Compared to that, this was a piece of silk. He hoped Kahron would like it.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Kahron in the doorway. Celdin turned pink. He wasn’t ready for this. “H-hi,” he squeaked.

His Demonaic was better, and “hi” was all he had? Gods, he was pathetic.

He hoped Kahron wasn’t upset..

————

Kahron stared. “H-hi,” Celdin squeaked at him. Kahron wasn’t really sure what had possessed the elf to put that on..

..but he wasn’t complaining. He just hoped Celdin wasn’t uncomfortable.

“Do you feel okay? Wearing that, I mean,” he asked nervously. He was relieved when he got a nod, and one of genuine feeling, not to appease him or saying what he thought Kahron wanted.

Kahron had learned about those during one of Ezrion’s visits, when Celdin had tried to bring Ezrion something to drink. Glass had broken and Celdin had tried to help clean it. There had been tears, and Kahron had asked if he was okay. Celdin had nodded. However, Ezrion has smelled blood, and they discovered Celdin had sliced his foot deeply open and had tried to hide it. After they got him all fixed, Kahron had explained that if Celdin was hurt or uncomfortable or scared it was okay to tell him. He wanted to help.

They had made progress, and now Kahron could tell the difference between a fake nod and a real one. Like now.

He smiled. “That’s good. It looks very cute on you.” Kahron would have said something else, but Celdin’s vocabulary was limited, and he didn’t know a lot of words. More than most little ones at his stage, but still not a lot.

Celdin beamed and held up the pantyhose. “First?” Kahron nodded, and stopped him when he went to pull them on. He wanted to try something.

He picked Celdin up. “Do you want to try something new?”

————

Celdin wasn’t expecting Kahron to like it, or pick him up. “Do you want to try something new?”

This was a familiar question. Kahron always asked him that before he did something he wasn’t sure Celdin would like.

Celdin was feeling adventurous after putting on the thong. He nodded.

He was not prepared to be shifted into Kahron’s other hand, and held about his waist, and he squeaked. “W-what doing?!” he yelped as he was manhandled. Kahron looked at him. “I’m going to dress you,” he explained, or what Celdin pieced together from his words, “like the cute little baby doll you are.”

That should _not_ have been near as arousing as Celdin found it.

Kahron sat down on the floor with the entire set of clothes, and Celdin was set on his lap. The much larger demon grabbed one of his legs and began putting it into the pantyhose, then the other leg. The hose was tugged up around his knees before he was roughly flipped and the hose was tugged over his thighs and ass.

This _definitely_ should _not_ have been as arousing as it was.

He was picked up again and the garter belt was slipped on, and tightened in the back. The socks came next, and they were clipped to the garter belt.

There was no way it could get any better.

Then he was laid down and Kahron reached for something. He was proven very wrong when Kahron held up a bra.

————

Kahron had been wanting to do this for a while, but he didn’t know how Celdin would react. He didn’t want to scare him by making him feel like an object, or being too rough.

From the little bulge in Celdin’s underwear, he was succeeding, and maybe doing way better.

He had one more thing he wanted to try. Kahron figured that if being in a dress made Celdin excited..

What about a bra?

So he had asked the seamstress for several bras for Celdin, and she had definitely come through: there was one to go with almost every single dress, and the one that went with this dress was a cute little bikini style. Her only condition was that she got to actually meet Celdin and get proper measurements for him.

He had agreed, but warned that it might be a while.

When he laid Celdin down, he reached over and grabbed the bikini bra from the box on the floor. Smirking at the cute pink color all over his baby doll's face, he showed Celdin the bra. "Can't have my baby doll without her bra now can I?" The cute needy whimper Kahron received in answer made his pants uncomfortably tight again. "No I can't," he muttered, as he picked Celdin back up and began getting him into it. "Look at how cute you are, sweetie," he said, smirking at the flushed cheeks and averted gaze. "I might just leave you like this you know." He winked, and Celdin, who had gotten a little pale, went back to that cute pink.

Of course he wouldn't. That would be cruel. 

So Kahron slipped the petticoats on, fluffing them generously, and very pleased to find that the petties, short as they were, floofed up so much that the dress would do little to hide Celdin's underwear. "Such a pretty little doll.. don't you worry baby doll, I'll get you all dressed." He lifted Celdin's arms, laughing quietly when Celdin kept them up, like a doll who had no control over its limbs. He tugged the dress on, buttoned it up, and tied the sash in a bow before he moved Celdin's arms back down. Parting Celdin's legs, Kahron fit a pair of shiny white blocky heels. He turned Celdin over to fluff the skirts again and poked Celdin's ass while he was down there. 

The soft squeal that received went straight to his groin.

He held Celdin up at arm's length, just examining him. Celdin's little face was bright red, his legs were pressed together, and he was wiggling slightly, probably trying to gain some sort of friction on his erection. "Aw, baby doll, are you getting all wet for me?" Cedin whimpered, and Kahron grinned. He started rubbing a finger against Celdin’s crotch.

“I know you don’t understand 70% of what I’m telling you..” He pulled his finger away, and Celdin whined, his legs and hips weakly trying to follow it. Kahron held Celdin up to eye level.

“But I’m sure you’ll get this.”

Celdin whimpered.

Kahron grinned.

“I’m going to do this to you until we’ve gone through every dress in that box.”

Clearly Celdin got the message, because there was a cry, and a soft moan, before the smell of cum reached Kahron’s sensitive nose. The smell alone pushed him over the edge.

And he was left wondering.

What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not that Celdin has forgotten everything that happened to him. Far from it. It’s just here, Celdin feels small and not in danger. If Kahron had made Celdin feel threatened or afraid, there would definitely have been a panic attack.
> 
> But Kahron is actively making sure that Celdin feels safe, and is not throwing him around or dropping him. He wants Celdin to think of this as fun and not scary.


	6. New pajamas and fucking Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahron takes Celdin out to get Celdin new pajamas. The outing ends badly (thanks monster Karen).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your name is Karen and you find this offensive, I apologize, but there is no better way in my humble opinion to describe evil soccer moms who will call the manager because you fucked up her soy milk double whip vente mocha-chino and who feels entitled to randomly touch your children because “they’re so cute!”

In the past few weeks, Kahron had discovered there was nothing more satisfying than watching Celdin turn pink as he was dressed up. It was especially satisfying right now, because Celdin was wearing a pink dress that was so short, his cute puffy bloomers weren't really covered, and you could see the pink bows on either side. The dress was a baby pastel pink, with ruffles and ribbons and bows. It was the kind of dress that you saw on a little girl's favorite doll, or that you saw on a baby girl or a toddler. A pair of knee high socks with lace ruffles on top and big pink bows down the fronts and big chunky Mary Janes completed the childish look. 

"Aw, doesn't my baby doll look so cute?" Kahron held Celdin in his arm, poking his stomach every once and a while to get a little giggle out of his doll. He liked it when Celdin giggled; it meant he was happy, and Kahron wanted Celdin to be as happy as possible. Which was good. 

He _really_ needed Celdin to be happy when they left.

This was going to be the first time that Celdin had left Kahron's cavern since he had been brought here. 

Kahron had arranged for the a meeting at the seamstress's shop to get a nice set of pajamas done. They had arranged for the meeting to only include the three of them, so as to limit the number of people who might want to touch Celdin or interact with him. Kahron knew there were a lot of creatures in the caverns who would love nothing more than to scoop up someone's little one and run off with it. Those were the worst, but he wasn't really concerned about them. 

He was more concerned about pushy people who saw a little one they thought was adorable and _had_ to touch it, pick it up, give it a squeeze, lots of things. Like random moms with other peoples' babies. Those people would definitely scare Celdin senseless, and Kahron was worried Celdin might have a panic attack. Or something worse.

So the trip up had to be as short, discrete, and above all else, uneventful as possible. 

"Alright, sweetie, listen for me," Kahron sighed, grateful that Celdin had such a good understanding of Demonaic, "we're going to go on a trip, okay?" As expected, Celdin's eyes grew wide with fear. "P-please no! I don't want to!" Kahron's chest got tight hearing that sad little plea, and he normally would have caved to it. 

But not today. Maybe if he got to the root of the problem, he could at least get Celdin to go to the one place.

"Celdin, doll, why don't you want to go outside?" he tried, shifting so Celdin was snuggled deeper in the crook of his arm. The wide-eyed elf sniffled. 

"..Because people think I'm a toy.. I'm just a little pet for people to be mean to..” Kahron began petting Celdin’s head as he continued, “But I’m not..! I don’t want to be a toy for someone to break! I don’t want to get broken anymore!” By now, Celdin’s words had become heaving sobs, and Kahron had decided head pets weren’t going to cover it.

So he shifted Celdin so his little face was pressed to the side of Kahron’s neck, where it smelled strongest of him. He’d been trying to get Celdin to associate his smell with safety and comfort for the past couple of days in preparation for this outing, and it looked like it was paying off, if the little sniffs and nuzzles were anything to go by. Kahron rubbed the slowly calming elf’s back, until he heard soft sniffles instead of sobs.

“You know I would never let anyone hurt you right?” he tried, petting Celdin gently. Celdin nodded. “Yes..” Kahron gently pulled Celdin from his cuddling spot.

“Nobody is going to break you while I’ve got you,” Kahron continued, “because I am a very important creature, and that makes you a very important little one. And you are very special, and I think you are very cute.” He turned redder at this little confession. “So nobody is ever going to break you or treat you like a toy unless it’s me, because I know how you like to played with.”

Celdin wiped his big blue eyes with tiny fists and nodded. “Will you carry me, please?” Kahron smiled. “I was planning to, baby doll.”

Kahron grabbed his bag, Celdin, and his boots before looking quickly at Celdin. “Did you want to change into some pants, sweetie?” Celdin shook his head. The dress felt safe.

And then Kahron left the cavern, locking the thick stone door behind him.

————

Celdin had never left Kahron’s cavern. Oh sure, he understood that the entire underground here was like it’s own city, and that Kahron lived in a rather nice area, but it didn’t really set in until he was on the other side of Kahron’s big door.

He wasn’t allowed near the door unless Kahron was holding him. Understandable, seeing as it was a slab of stone that might crush him.

Celdin didn’t look around much. He saw Ezrion outside his cavern next door, and managed a very quick wave before he hid in Kahron’s neck again.

He hated people. They were always watching him, always touching him. He suddenly felt self-conscious. Here he was, a full grown adult, a male no less, in a childish and decidedly feminine dress.

Kahron was still holding him securely though, and the trip was uneventful, aside from a little girl who thought Celdin was a very pretty doll. Celdin managed a little wave to her, before he hid again.

By the time they arrived, he felt better about the whole thing. He had seen a lot of other creatures with others like him, and they didn’t seem to mind him.

He had also been very fascinated with the bioluminescent moss that coated the ceiling of the open area, and some of the walls. It was very pretty.

Then, Kahron was giving him a little bounce to alert him that they had arrived, and they entered a little cavern off one of the offshoots in the vault.

It was nice. There were pretty little dresses on display, and bigger versions too. There were many items of clothing, but Celdin liked the dresses. They would never look very good on him, but he liked them.

“Aw, hi there, sweetie!” came a happy female voice. “You must be Celdin! Kahron’s told me a lot about you!” He turned and blinked in surprise: she was a very big dryad. Probably a redwood.

She stood a little taller than Kahron, and had freckled red skin that looked sort of tough. Her eyes were big and a deep emerald green, just like her knotted and ropy hair. She was wearing a very nice blouse and a pair of trousers.

He looked at her shyly, avoiding looking at her ample breasts.

He and breasts didn’t mix.

“H-hewwo..” he managed, turning pink at the horribly childishly-sounding word. He was nervous, and the nervousness was causing him to mess up with his speech.

Kahron chuckled softly and rubbed his back. “This is Serani, baby doll,” he explained, “She made your pretty dresses. Don’t you want to go and meet her?”

Celdin was conflicted. On one hand, she had made his dresses. That was nice of her, and he should say thank you. On the other hand, she was a stranger, and he was scared; he wanted to hide in Kahron’s neck. It was safe there.

Ultimately, he decided to say thank you.

“T-tank you..”

Why was he so scared?! She was just a very big lady! He shouldn’t be screwing up his words!

The voice screaming that at him sounded like his master.

He did the only thing he could think of:

“Sowwy, Sewani..”

Gods he was pathetic! He couldn’t even apologize right, the master-voice yelled at him. He started crying.

"Baby doll," Kahron cooed softly, bouncing him gently. "There's no need to apologize, sweetie! What's wrong?" Celdin hiccuped and hugged Kahron tighter. "C-cawn't spweak!" he sniffled, "'M sowwy!" He wanted to go home!

Serani inched closer. "Sweet pea, it's okay," she assured him, "I think it's super cute, and besides, I'm sure once you calm down you'll be able to speak much better." Celdin looked up at her, and she smiled brightly a him. "Don't worry sweet pea; I'm sure your daddy thinks it's cute too!" Celdin felt his face, from his nose to the tips of his pointed ears, heat up, and he felt Kahron's skin get warmer too. "I-I'm not quite sure-" Kahron started, but Serani had turned and was leading them down a hall to another chamber. Kahron hurried to follow, but all Celdin could think about was that one little word.

_ _ _ _

Kahron followed Serani, clutching Celdin, and thinking about _that_ _word_. Serani led them back to what looked like a little studio, full of rolls of fabric brightly colored thread, ribbons, buttons, all sorts of things. "Just set the little doll on the table, will you?" she trilled. "I've got lots of designs for you to look over!”

Kahron, not knowing what else to do, set Celdin on a relatively clear area of the table. He didn’t look at the little doll, afraid he would turn red again.

“So, I was thinking something in the same vein as that older dress you told me about,” Serani began, coming over with a few papers and some clothes, “and I designed some with a nice vintage feel, while still being _extra_ sexy!”

The first one she held up was a sleeveless sheer nightgown with pink bows and a little ruffle on top. “I personally like this one, and I have lots of bloomers, panties, and pumpkin pants to go under it!” Kahron raised an eyebrow. “Pumpkin pants?”

Serani held up a pair of what looked like bloomers but with more poof. Kahron liked them immediately. They were plain white satin, but the poof made them appealing nonetheless.

“What do you think, baby doll?” he asked Celdin. “They look like your cute little bloomers, don’t they?” Celdin turned pink and nodded. Serani held up a white brallette made of the same satin. “They go together,” she explained, “and then you can put the nightdress on top, or leave it; plus several other odd bits like garter belts, garters, stockings, panties, and whatever little things you want.”

Kahron took the set. “What pieces go with this?” After a moment, he had a full set of pajamas and lingerie to go with it, and he really wanted Celdin to try them on. He glanced over. “Do you want to try these on now, or at home, baby doll?”

Celdin glanced nervously at Serani, and then back at Kahron. “Home..”

Kahron smiled, and gave him a little head pat, before getting a few more sets of pajamas and lingerie and talking with Serani over price. He got them paid for, and picked Celdin back up. “Let’s go home, sweetie.”

————

Celdin was happy to be going home.

Serani was nice and all, but he really just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. That way, he could try on the beautiful lingerie for Kahron.

He couldn’t guarantee he’d look good in them, but he hoped Kahron liked them.

They were almost to Kahron’s neighborhood when they were stopped by a large woman with blue skin and bright purple hair, and three little horns poking from her head.

“Oh my goodness, she’s adorable!” the woman squealed, getting very close. “I bet your daddy spoils you rotten! Such a cute little princess!” She tapped his nose, and Celdin made a noise of discomfort. This lady was scaring him.

“Can I hold her?” She was so close now, and Celdin pressed as close to Kahron as he could. Kahron looked down at him. “Can she hold you sweetie?” If Celdin wasn’t already head over heels for the demon, this would’ve done it. He loved that Kahron asked him instead of just handing him over. “No,” he replied, his voice rather small. “Wanna go home, now.”

“Sorry ma’am, _he_ said no,” Kahron told her. The woman blinked. “Wait, you put that poor boy in a _dress_?!” she demanded. “You can’t do that! He’s a boy! Dress him properly! What’s wrong with you?!”

Celdin knew in his head the words weren’t aimed at him, but the information wasn’t processing. All he heard was his master sneering at him, asking what _was_ wrong with him, why did he like such a disgusting thing? He wasn’t a girl, why was he dressing like one?

Suddenly he was being grabbed, and panic set in. The crazy lady had grabbed him, and _she was going to take him away from Kahron._

His breath stuck in his chest, there wasn’t enough _air_ , everything was getting fuzzy and spinning; he was distantly aware of yelling, of somebody reporting something, maybe abuse, that he was being squeezed too tight, and he was crying, but everything hurt, and he just wanted to go home!

Kahron would make it better. Where was Kahron? He needed Kahron!

_He needed Kahron **now**_.

A scream tore its way from his throat; he wasn’t sure what he screamed, it might’ve been wordless or it might have been Kahron’s name, but the next thing he knew he had been dropped.

He fully expected to hit the ground and wake up dead- he didn’t want to die anymore; he was finally happy! Why did the universe hate him?- when he was grabbed, jerked up, and enveloped in Kahron’s smell.

He took deep inhales of that smell, and he was slowly calming down, not by much, but a little, enough that he realized he was safe.

Celdin had no idea how they got home, but the next thing he knew, he was being wrapped up in his soft blanket and tucked into his new bed (Mikah had put a full furniture set in the box.), one of Kahron’s shirts wrapped over him too, so his nose was full of Kahron’s smell.

It was a long time before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Apologies to anyone actually named Karen who found this offensive. But my goal is not to please you but to write. So there.
> 
> Also, I have had exactly one panic attack in my life, and I’m a little fuzzy on the details (but suffice to say I will only take a plane only if absolutely necessary.), so tell me if that needs to be edited.


	7. Spaghetti, butt plugs, and wet panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahron wants to make Celdin feel better. Celdin is up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Some very explicit content. It took a hot minute, but here we are.
> 
> Because of Celdin’s bad history with sexual intercourse, they’re going to take things easy at first. You can’t just throw someone with that kind of trauma into a situation like that, even if it’s consensual. So sorry, no anal sex.
> 
> Not yet.

Kahron made sure to get Celdin wrapped up in one of his shirts before starting on dinner. He couldn’t carry Celdin around, but he could make sure Celdin felt safe and secure.

Then he set about making dinner. Under normal circumstances, he would have simply had Ezrion watch Celdin while he went out and got food for all three of them. Tonight, Kahron was going to make dinner himself.

He really only knew how to make a few things, but the one he made the best was spaghetti. That did not mean it was better than the spaghetti from the little shop by Serani’s, but it was pretty good.

As he was finishing up, he heard Ezrion at the door. The naga made a distinctive sound when he slithered up to the door, so Kahron always knew it was Ezrion.

“I’m in the kitchen,” he called, not looking up. He heard the tell-tale sounds of scales over stone and suddenly there was Ezrion. “You didn’t come over, so I was a little concerned,” the naga explained, eyeing the pot of pasta and sauce. “But I guess everything’s okay.. sort of?”

Kahron sighed. “Some random lady started harassing us because Celdin was in his dress, and grabbed him,” he growled, getting angry all over again, “and Celdin had a panic attack because of her!” He glared at the red sauce, like it was the problem. “So I’m making spaghetti.”

Ezrion nodded. “Well, if you need me, I’ll be eating at my brother’s cavern.” Kahron frowned. “Which one, you have like, seven,” he reminded him. Ezrion snickered. “Avimi,” he clarified, then doubled over laughing at Kahron’s face of disgust. “Oh. Him,” Kahron huffed, returning to dishing out pasta.

He ignored Ezrion as he slithered, cackling maniacally, out the door.

————

Celdin felt nice and snug in his nest. The shirt over his blanket smelled deeply of Kahron, and he decided to make a nest of it. That way, he was completely surrounded by the smell. He crawled inside the shirt and fell asleep again.

When he woke, he smelled what he thought might be pasta, and he was being gently extricated from the shirt. He whined, and tried to grab at the fabric, but he stopped when his nose caught the much stronger Kahron-smell emanating from the owner of the hand holding him.

He looked up at Kahron and stopped fighting, and instead reached up for him. He was too tired for words. Celdin received a soft chuckle in response as he was settled into the crook of Kahron’s neck and carried to the kitchen.

“I bet you’re hungry, aren’t you baby doll?” Kahron murmured, patting his back gently. “Well I made us some tasty spaghetti, so let’s eat it while it’s warm.” Celdin nodded. He’d never had that before..

“Never has pasgetti ‘fore..” Celdin murmured, nuzzling Kahron. “Did you spaghetti?” Kahron asked him, with barely contained laughter. “That’s what I said,” Celdin huffed, “pasgetti!” Honestly, he hated it when people did that; correcting him unnecessarily. Kahron just shook his head and sat him on the table.

“Well, it’s really good,” Kahron told him, giving him a little bowl full of steaming noodles and red sauce. He eyed it skeptically, but took a bite with his equally small fork.

Oh, yes, he _really_ liked that.

He finished the bowl quickly, a nice, warm, happy feeling filling his tummy. Kahron watched him, smiling as he finished his own bowl. “Told you it was good.” Celdin nodded. “Yeah, it was!” Celdin beamed up at the demon.

“That’s good,” Kahron replied, setting his empty bowl aside. “Because I need to talk to you about something else.”

————

Kahron was nervous to say the least. This could either go really good or really bad. There wasn’t much he could do, and he had no idea how this would go. He really liked Celdin. Celdin was tiny and cute, and so sweet and smart, and he really wanted to just carry him around in his pocket and take care of him.

He hoped this went well.

“I know you have had really bad experiences with.. sex,” he started, hurrying on when he noticed the big eyes and paling face, “and I’m not saying you have to do anything you don’t want to! I, um, just really like you, and I think you’re perfect and cute, and I would really like to um.. well, not have sex, but, play around? Maybe?”

He was flushed crimson by the time he was finished, and couldn’t look Celdin in the face. “It’s stupid, isn’t it?” he muttered.

“No..”

Kahron looked down at the bright pink elf. “Wait, you don’t think it’s stupid or you don’t want to?” Celdin blushed harder. “I don’t think it’s stupid..” he replied, fidgeting. “I really like you too.. you let me make my own choices, and make sure I’m comfortable. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met, and you listen to me. I wouldn’t mind playing around..”

Kahron’s heart was so full of love and affection for this little thing, who loved him too. It was like someone had painted over everything except Celdin and his pink cheeks. He was all Kahron could see.

He picked his baby doll up and kissed the top of his head. “If you tell me to stop, then I will, okay?” he murmured into the fluffy white hair. A little nod and a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth was his confirmation, and he carried Celdin back to his bed.

“Let’s get you undressed, shall we?”

Getting Celdin undressed was one of his favorite things to do. Celdin just went limp and pliant in his hands, and he made soft little noises if Kahron moved his limbs just right, or squeezed him in just the right way.

Now, they were both anticipating something much more fun, and under the circumstances, undressing Celdin from his little princess dress felt more like foreplay than helping his doll.

By the time they were done, both of them were hard, and Celdin was wiggling a little, trying to gain friction.

Kahron set Celdin on his pillow, still in his panties and bralette, and opened the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a little bottle of oil. “Well, seeing as you’re the tiniest little thing I have ever seen,” Kahron started, sitting on the bed and lifting Celdin’s legs and hips, “we’re going to have to get creative.” Kahron was pleased to note that Celdin didn’t look scared or worried as he slid the baby pink panties up Celdin’s thighs until he could see his pretty little pink hole.

He pressed Celdin’s legs to his chest. “Hold those there, princess,” he told him, waiting until Celdin grabbed his legs before he let them go. He popped the cork out of the bottle, and grinned. “You know, I was just going to fuck you on my fingers,” he drawled, looking back over at Celdin. “But I have a much better idea.” He showed Celdin the cork of the bottle, which was just big enough to give Celdin a nice full feeling. “What do you think, princess?”

————

Celdin saw the cork, wet with the oil it had absorbed, and turned pink. “That is a much better idea,” Celdin agreed, already anticipating the feeling of being pleasantly full.

Nothing would ever ruin that feeling of being full; as long as it didn’t hurt coming back out.

He sucked in a breath as Kahron trailed one slick finger over his ass. “Oh gods..!” He squeezed his legs tighter, trying to remember that Kahron had blunt nails, and not the sharp pointy talons his master had had.

A soft whimper escaped him as the tip of Kahron’s finger pushed gently inside him. He already felt so full, and Kahron was only up to the first knuckle. “Aaah..!”

Celdin looked between his legs at Kahron, turning a deep dark salmon pink at the sight of his hole trying to take more of Kahron’s finger. He could probably cum like this, he realized, sitting on the very tip of Kahron’s finger, and that realization almost sent him over the edge.

It would have, too, but Kahron pulled his finger out.

A sad, confused whine left him as he was left horribly empty. He had been good.. right?

Kahron, seeing his distress, leaned down and nuzzled his head. “It’s okay, baby doll,” he reassured him, “I just have a plan, is all.”

Celdin felt a little better. “It wasn’t me?” he asked. Kahron shook his head no. “You’re a perfect angel, baby.” Celdin smiled happily.

He gasped in surprise when he felt the odd feeling of the bottle cork pushing inside him, wringing a loud moan from him as it rubbed his prostrate. Though it wasn’t pushed nearly as far as it could have been, it shoved him over the edge, and this time, Kahron let him have his orgasm.

“Damn, princess, look at the mess you made,” Kahron chuckled, and Celdin blushed deeply at the sticky white mess on his chest and stomach. “‘M sorry..” he murmured, and his face turned even redder as he squeaked out, “..daddy..”

Kahron froze. For a second, Celdin was worried he’d upset him. The demon was anything but upset when he breathed, “Say that again for me princess.” Celdin was certain his ears were pink when he said, “Daddy..”

Kahron slid Celdin’s panties back on, and sat him on his lap. “I like that..” the demon muttered, petting Celdin. “I really like that.” Before Celdin could so much as blink, he was laying over Kahron’s lap, his ass in the air.

Oh boy.. this only ended one way..

As he was bracing himself, Kahron started petting his ass. “Are you okay with this?” he asked quietly, and Celdin took a deep breath, thinking.

Was he okay with this? He’d only been spanked a couple of times, and usually it had been with a paddle or a switch. There had only been one notable exception where he had been spanked with his master’s bare hand, and that actually wasn’t that bad compared to everything else that had happened at _that_ point.

He looked up at Kahron. “Yes.. it’s okay.. but only with your hand..” he told him quietly. He noticed that Kahron left his panties on and the cork in him.

“Daddy has such a dirty little princess..” Kahron sighed, and Celdin’s cock twitched in response. Oh fuck yes. He was the dirtiest little princess, there was no doubt about that.

The first one pushed the cork up deeper inside him, and he gasped as it roughly rubbed his prostrate. Now he understood why Kahron hadn’t pushed it all the way in.

Okay, maybe this would be more fun than he thought.

————

Kahron had been nervous about spanking Celdin ever since he’d come up with this plan. He had planned it so that Celdin felt like he was being fucked, and he could get off on Celdin’s completely wrecked look and those wet and sticky panties.

However, Celdin had called him daddy. And okayed being spanked.

So the plan changed slightly.

He had such a dirty princess, after all..  
  
“Daddy has such a dirty little princess,” he sighed, and he felt Celdin’s cock twitch. The first blow landed square on the cork in Celdin’s ass, and he was delighted to hear a little gasp.

“Oh yes.. a very dirty princess..” he chuckled darkly, slapping Celdin’s ass again. He made sure at least part of the blow landed on the plug in his princess’s hole.

“Look at the mess you made of your nice panties,” he continued, landing two more in quick succession. Kahron could feel Celdin’s erection against his thigh, and he pinched one of Celdin’s nicely rounded ass cheeks, the squeak that it elicited going straight to his groin. “Such a filthy little princess, getting wet from her spanking!”

Celdin’s moan gave him the okay to continue, and he spanked him a few more times, before Celdin cried out as his panties were soaked with cum. Kahron sighed dramatically, even though the sight put him desperately on the edge.

He held Celdin up to eye level. “Such a dirty, messy princess daddy has,” he purred, his voice deep with arousal as all four of his tawny yellow eyes focused on Celdin. “Maybe daddy should leave his messy princess in her wet panties for a while, hm?” Celdin’s whimper made him shift the tired elf to one hand and use the other to pull his own erection from his pants and stroke it. Gods above and below, Celdin was _perfect!_

“What do you say to daddy for letting you make such a mess?” He needed this. He _needed_ Celdin to say this.

“Th-thank you, daddy,” Celdin moaned quietly, rubbing his hips against Kahron’s fingers.

Kahron came in his hand, and Celdin came again, his warbling moan mixing with Kahron’s low growl. He fell backwards on the bed, letting Celdin drop onto his chest. For a while, neither of them moved. Then, Kahron looked down at Celdin. “We need to get you a safeword..” he muttered, petting Celdin’s fluffy hair. Celdin only hummed in response, and kissed Kahron’s hand.

“Now what about those panties?” he murmured, rubbing Celdin’s face. “You want to get out of them?” Celdin hesitated, and Kahron could sense a sort of debate going on in the elf’s head. “Hey, look, you’ve experimented and been so accommodating. You don’t need to sit in your wet panties if you don’t want to,” he soothed, petting Celdin some more.

“Oh thank the gods,” Celdin sighed, “I don’t think I could wear these around wet if my life depended on it.” Kahron chuckled and helped get Celdin out of his panties. Maybe a bath was in order..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server now! I’m veryoddartist#8457, so come and give me your ideas!


	8. A very dirty princess gets a bath, and prepares to meet new people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celdin is such a dirty little princess. His daddy decides he needs a bath. And maybe a new dress..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wanted to write that bath scene and also wanted to let them experiment. So this is set one week after the last chapter.

Kahron had found that Celdin enjoyed being his little princess, and endeavored to make him feel like a little princess doll whenever he could: poofy dresses in baby pink and baby blue, with lots of lace and bows, bloomers that had a very nice poof to them and had bows on them, cute little socks with ruffles, bows, lace, and sometimes cutesy patterns on them, chunky, shiny shoes with bows, and lots and lots of lingerie.

Especially panties. They had lots of cute little panties, ranging from adult and sexy to childish and cute. Kahron was a big fan of the ones that managed to be both.

Like the ones Celdin was wearing now: pastel pink with white lace ruffles around the holes, and a big pink ribbon tied in a bow over the conspicuous hole in the back, exposing Celdin’s little hole to the world- and the cute pink dildo filling it.

Kahron had learned Celdin liked having his ass full, and as such, found an inconspicuous sex shop that sold things that would suit his princess. Like the dildo in Celdin’s ass.

And numerous other little toys..

But right now, he was busy watching in morbid fascination as he fucked Celdin with the pink toy, enjoying how Celdin’s greedy little hole just sucked the dildo deeper. Celdin had already come twice on the toy, and Kahron was angling for a perfect three.

He didn’t have to wait long before he heard desperate, needy pleas from his little princess’s mouth.

“Daddy! Ooooh, daddy please! Please I gotta..! Aaaah!” Celdin’s breathy pleas went straight to Kahron’s groin, and he was half-tempted to say no. He knew Celdin wouldn’t come unless he said it was okay, but that felt like a horribly cruel thing to do to his pretty little princess. So he decided to compromise.

“Are you sure, princess? Remember, you’re not done until daddy says you are,” he purred, “and daddy is no where near finished.” Kahron had found Celdin liked this, too: the opposite of denial. Celdin was fucked until Kahron came, however long that was, and came as many times as necessary.

However, it would often leave Celdin horribly overstimulated if Kahron held back his own orgasm.

He was just fine with coming as soon as he needed to.

Celdin sobbed, and came for the third time, his panties completely soaked. Kahron yanked the dildo from Celdin’s ass, and stuffed the head of his cock through the hole in the back of the panties and down between Celdin’s legs, and growled as he added his own seed to the mess in the front of the panties.

The sight of his seed filling the panties and leaking out of the leg holes and back hole, down Celdin’s creamy white thighs, wrung more cum from his cock, and Celdin moaned at the feeling of hot seed pressing up against his nethers. Oh gods it felt good!

Kahron slowly pulled his softening cock from Celdin’s panties, sighing at the lewd squelching noise. “Oh yes, princess,” he sighed, “you did such a good job..”

Celdin purred quietly, enjoying the wet squishing of cum on his cock. “Thank you, daddy.” Kahron scooped up Celdin and pressed the filthy panties to Celdin’s crotch. “Does my dirty princess like the feeling of daddy’s cum on her little cunt?” Kahron crooned, rubbing the soaked fabric against Celdin’s crotch. “Such a filthy little princess daddy has!”

Celdin could only whimper in response. He was daddy’s filthy little princess, and right now daddy’s princess was enjoying the feeling of still-warm cum being rubbed in his crotch. He came again, a sad little spurt, but it was all his body could muster. Celdin went totally limp in Kahron’s hand; he had no more energy.

Kahron began working the soaked panties down Celdin’s legs, peeling the sticky fabric from the exhausted elf. He chuckled at the sight of the mix of their cum splattered all over Celdin’s crotch and lower abdomen. “Poor princess,” he coped, rubbing Celdin’s sore ass, “you’re all covered in icky stuff! I think daddy’s little princess needs a bath, hm?”

Celdin didn’t respond, other than to nuzzle one of Kahron’s fingers. Kahron took this as a “Do whatever you want”, and carried him to the bathroom. The two had also discovered that a nice warm bath after they had sex (kind of) made them both feel more relaxed. And Celdin was often limp and exhausted during a bath, so Kahron got to take care of his little baby princess.

He loved doing that.

So as he started running the hot water, he nudged Celdin’s face to gauge his awareness. He whimpered and grabbed Kahron’s finger to hold. Kahron smiled at the little one just cuddling his finger. Celdin had probably dropped, and just needed to be close to him.

He shifted Celdin to his favorite spot in his neck, shut off the water, and pulled Celdin’s little socks off before getting in. He had to be careful when they took a bath, because he wasn’t sure Celdin was able to swim, and he didn’t want Celdin to drown. So Celdin generally stayed either on Kahron’s chest or in his hands, being gently washed.

It was usually a more relaxing thing than a getting clean thing, but they enjoyed it either way. 

Kahron started with his own brown-black hair, getting it washed and rinsed, before he moved to his horns. Those were the easiest things to wash with Celdin on him. Celdin liked being able to lay on Kahron’s chest and just soak in the warm water, and Kahron liked the little weight on his chest. It made him aware Celdin was really there, and not some figment of his lonely imagination.

Once Kahron had finished his hair and horns, he moved on to Celdin, starting with carefully washing the long fall of white fluffy hair. Celdin had told him that it had originally been silver, but he had been underground so long the color had left it. Kahron hoped Serani or Mikah knew of someone who could restore the original color to it.

He was able to quickly wash Celdin’s hair, and then moved on to Celdin’s slender limbs. He was always very gentle here, so as not to bruise or cut Celdin’s delicate skin with his nails, or snap delicate bones with a little too much pressure, so this process took much longer than washing Celdin’s hair.

Celdin always washed his chest and crotch himself, and Kahron didn’t ask why. That was a personal matter, and personal matters were not delved into without proper preparation and permission. He did let Kahron wash his back and ass, though.

Then came feet.

Celdin insisted on washing those himself, and freaked out if Kahron so much as tried to touch his bare feet, unless it was to put socks on or take socks off. Celdin refused to let him touch his feet, and washed them himself with almost religious fervor, like he was trying to make them as clean as he possibly could, or scrub something from them that Kahron couldn’t see.

Celdin even wore socks to bed and during sex. Kahron didn’t ask, because that was also a personal matter.

Kahron liked to use a nice sort of floral scented soap to get Celdin clean, usually lavender or hibiscus, because it calmed Celdin down from whatever bad things he’d been reminded of. Kahron himself used a clove and lemongrass soap, and Celdin sometimes tried to use it too so he smelled like Kahron all day.

If it had been a particularly bad day, Kahron let him. Otherwise, he told Celdin that that wasn’t for little princesses, or just moved him away from it.

Once Celdin was clean, Kahron wrapped him up in a soft fluffy washcloth and sat him on the edge of the tub, with a warning not to move around too much.

Then he began cleaning himself, which was actually a very quick process. When he was done, he picked Celdin up and dried himself off one-handed with a towel.

They returned to the bedroom, and cuddled for a while. Celdin really enjoyed cuddling, and Kahron wasn’t opposed to it. His baby doll needed lots of love and attention was all, and he loved giving him both.

After cuddles, Kahron got himself dressed, then got Celdin dressed. Usually it was in pajamas, if they had nothing else to do.

Today, however, they were going to go see Mikah and her girlfriend, and as such, Kahron was wearing a nice black shirt over heavy black pants, black socks, gold armbands on both of his upper arms, and black boots with gold buckles.

Celdin thought Kahron needed more color in his wardrobe, and he had managed to convince Kahron to get shoes with metal detailing, pants with colored stitching, and wear some sort of jewelry some of the time. But not much else.

Kahron had laughed and said that Celdin wore enough color for both of them.

In this instance, Celdin was wearing pale aqua blue overdress with a cute little ruffle and a slit to show the white underskirt covered in lace, with a big bow over the slit, and puffy sleeves. He had knee high white lacy socks with a pair of shiny black Mary Janes, and a pair of very comfy aqua blue panties covered with plain white bloomers that had little black ribbon bows on the sides. Kahron, being Kahron, had found a little tiara in the box of doll things Mikah had given them and put it on Celdin's head between his pigtails and big aqua blue bows. "Can't have a princess without a tiara," Kahron had explained, rather smugly, as he set the tiara on white fluffy hair. "Yes, you are one cute princess, baby doll."

Celdin had flushed. He really hoped Mikah and her girlfriend would be okay with this..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have guessed, next chapter, we get to meet more of the Underground Caverns dwellers. 
> 
> For those of you wondering, humans do exist in Celdin's world, just not a lot of them. They're more of a mythical creature to people like Celdin. As such, they are worth a lot to beings like goblins, who sell other living creatures for profit. Kahron and the creatures of the Underground Caverns are demons, and are deep enough that magic can kind of do its own thing. It makes rifts between dimensions, which magic users in the upper areas of the world are incapable of creating, and lets beings through, like humans from another world, where beings like Celdin are myths, and humans dominate the world (sound familiar?)
> 
> There are other creatures, ones that wander down from the goblin lairs like Celdin did, but this is rare, because goblins are usually everywhere, and would kill any slave stupid enough to try and sneak down there. So Kahron is more used to seeing humans than elves, because humans tend to fall through the rifts. Which means Celdin is considered rather exotic by the creatures of the Underground.
> 
> They also refer to the much smaller, tinier beings as "little ones", in case you were wondering why that kept coming up. I will have a more detailed explanation on all of this later.
> 
> World building is hard...


	9. Pretty little baby bean in a cute lil onesie~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celdin and Kahron meet Mikah’s girlfriend Rita. Rita takes care of little ones a little differently than Kahron, and Celdin is a little uncomfortable.
> 
> Then it gets frightening.
> 
> Don’t worry, it ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do so love my best friend. I think I shall put them and their amazing gf in here and let them go nuts with taking care of my little baby bean!
> 
> -My thought process when writing this.

The moss was glowing at its brightest, nearing the middle of the day, when Kahron and Celdin got to Mikah’s cavern. Kahron was rubbing Celdin’s back gently to keep the little one from getting scared; Celdin hadn’t wanted to go outside of Kahron’s cavern ever since the day he’d been grabbed and subsequently had a panic attack. 

Normally, Kahron would have left Celdin with Ezrion for the day, but today there were a few problems with that.

One: Ezrion was working today, and this couldn’t take care of Celdin.

Two: Kahron _really_ had to go meet Mikah’s new girlfriend, Rita. He’d been putting it off for a few days, not all that excited, considering Mikah had said their parents weren’t all that pleased with Rita.

However, Mikah said that Rita looked after little ones for a living, and that if Celdin was willing, Rita was more than happy to watch Celdin when Kahron was at work.

Celdin had agreed to at least _meet_ Rita, as long as Rita promised not to do things that he wasn’t comfortable with. So, Kahron was taking Celdin to go see Mikah and Rita at Mikah’s cavern.

When they got there, Mikah was outside, a little nervous. “Okay. So, Rita knows how to take care of little ones,” she started, and Kahron winced inwardly. This couldn’t be good.

“But she has told me that she does it a little differently than you do.. she is completely willing to adjust to Celdin’s needs, but she just wants you to keep an open mind.”

Celdin had started trembling, and Mikah reached over and rubbed his head. “I also explained that you like wearing dresses and panties, sweetie,” Mikah assured him, “and Rita said that that’s completely fine, and that she has some things for you to try on if you want.”

Celdin felt a little better, and rubbed his nose on Mikah’s hand before cuddling back into Kahron. When Mikah went back inside, he looked up at Kahron curiously.

“Why do little ones need to be taken care of?” he asked, because he was a little one (he assumed), and Kahron had never had anyone do something like watch him, unless it was Ezrion. But he thought this was probably a little different.

Kahron smiled at his princess, and rubbed Celdin’s back. “Well, not everyone sees little ones the same way,” he explained as they went inside. “Some see them as pets, or... something else, and others see them as helpless children. And some see them as fully capable individuals who just need a little help because everything is really, _really_ big to them.”

If Kahron were to guess, Rita thought little ones were cute little children. He politely disagreed with that sentiment, but he was okay with Celdin being babied a little. He just didn’t know if _Celdin_ was okay with being babied.

He took his boots off and set Celdin’s little Mary Janes on top of them, and gave Celdin a little squeeze of reassurance. Then he stepped in.

Mikah’s cavern was smaller than Kahron’s, and there was lots of white and pastels. Celdin started giggling when Kahron sat down on the squishy white couch with pastel pink pillows on it.

“What’s so funny?” Kahron asked, poking Celdin’s stomach, which sent Celdin into another fit of giggles. “You’re in all black!” Celdin laughed, wiggling. “And it’s all happy and colorful!”

Kahron truly tried to roll his eyes at that, but a little grin tugged at his lips. “Yeah yeah, really funny, a rocker in a pastel house. I’m dying over here.”

Celdin had no idea what a rocker was, but it didn’t make it any less funny to him.

Mikah came back, holding a little cookie for Celdin, who happily munched on that little morsel, thank you very much, and a bigger one for Kahron. “Rita makes awesome cookies,” she explained, “and she’s just about ready to come out and meet you guys.” Kahron nodded, thanking Mikah for the cookie, and wiped a few stray crumbs from Celdin’s tiny face.

A few minutes later, a demoness with dark blue skin that glittered like a diamond, platinum blonde hair that was cut at her chin in a neat bob, hazel eyes that shifted colors in the light, and three small crystal-like horns curling gently up from her forehead case out of the kitchen. She had on a soft looking sweater and a pair of nice khaki pants.

“Guys, this is Rita!” Mikah said excitedly, hugging the other demon. “She’s perfect and amazing, and I love her so much!”

Kahron waved. “Hey, I’m her brother, Kahron.” He stood, keeping Celdin held securely in one hand, and went to shake Rita’s hand. “Great to meet you.”

Rita grinned. “It’s great to finally meet you too! Mikah’s told me so much about you,” she replied, and her eyes fell on Celdin. “Are you Celdin, sweetie?” she asked the tiny thing.

Celdin managed a little nod, clinging to Kahron’s shirt. “H-hi..” Rita made an ‘Aw’ noise, and looked at Kahron. “Can I hold him?” Kahron rubbed Celdin’s back. “Can Rita hold you?” he murmured softly, and Celdin hesitated before giving a tiny nod.

“We would prefer it if you just asked Celdin directly what he wants,” Kahron told Rita as he gently passed a very nervous Celdin to Rita, “he has some triggers, and I don’t know everything that will cause panic attacks or something else.” Rita nodded, and gave the little one a very gentle hug. “Of course,” she said, very seriously, “I do get people and little ones in that sort of boat, so I can do that.”

Rita looked down at Celdin. “Let’s let Kahron and Mikah catch up, okay?” She held him very carefully, so he felt nice and safe, but not constricted. “You and Aunt Rita are going to play around for a bit.”

Celdin whimpered softy, and tried to climb over her shoulder to see Kahron. “Oh, do you want to be able see Kahron?” Rita readjusted her hold so Celdin could see Kahron better. “There you go! No squirming around, because I might accidentally drop you, and you are way to cute for that.” Celdin settled down, only to start panicking when Rita started walking away. “Where are we going?!” he squeaked.

“It’s just for a second, sweetie,” Rita assured him, patting his back soothingly, “We’re gonna get you your surprise and go right back!” Celdin whined at that, not wanting to be unable to see Kahron.

Then they rounded the corner and Celdin couldn’t see Kahron period. He started crying. He just wanted to see Kahron! Kahron made sure he was safe, and held him when he was scared.

“I want Kahron..!” Celdin sniffled, and he whimpered when Rita lifted him in front of her face. “I was hoping that, maybe, we could surprise him?” Rita phrased it as a question, hoping Celdin would be okay. He was already crying a little, and tantrums were something she actively avoided.

“I’m sure Kahron would love to be surprised by something so cute and adorable as you,” she continued, giving him a little bounce as she resettled him on her shoulder. Celdin calmed down somewhat, considering. Surprising Kahron would be fun..

“..You’ll take me right back, right? If I start saying no?” he murmured, eyes a little wet. Rita nodded eagerly. “Of course sweetheart! I just thought this might be fun for you!”

Celdin nodded, and clung to her shoulder. “Fast please..” Rita patted his back again, before she headed back into the dining room, where she had set up a few things for Celdin: a little play pen with soft fluffy stuffed animals and blankets, some juice in a little sippy cup (Rita had found that little ones were more likely to use a sippy cup than a bottle), and a baby pink bunny onesie.

“We’re gonna get you in your cute lil onesie, sweetie pie, and then we’re gonna surprise Kahron, and you can play with these nice little stuffie friends,” she explained, and Celdin began wiggling. “No! No thank you! I want to go back now!”

Rita set him down on the table. “What’s wrong, Celdin?” She didn’t want him to be scared; Kahron needed a babysitter, and if that ended up being her, she wanted them to get along.

Celdin pointed at the play pen. There was no way he was _ever_ going back in one of those! Not after what happened with _Her!_ “I don’t want to go in there!”

“Oh.. we can always pick out some friends and take them out to Mikah and Kahron, right?” Rita tried, untying the little bow at the back of Celdin’s aqua blue dress. There was a scared little nod, and Rita began gently getting Celdin out of his dress and underskirts. “Wow, so much stuff!” she exclaimed animatedly, as she pulled his bloomers down carefully. “All that’s left are your socks!”

The minute she tried taking a sock off, Celdin screamed, panicking and kicking wildly, and Rita yelped when one tiny foot cracked the little band of nickel alloy on her first finger. Jumping back, she heard Kahron and Mikah running in.

“What happened?!” Kahron demanded, scooping a crying Celdin up. “I-I don’t know!” Rita replied, terrified, “I just tried to take his socks off! I didn’t hurt him, or anything!”

Kahron sighed, and for a moment, Rita thought that she blew it.

“It’s not your fault,” Kahron told the blue demoness finally, calming Celdin down, “he doesn’t like it when people touch his feet. I think it’s a traumatic experience, but I’m the only one who can touch his feet, and even then, it’s really only to help with socks. Anyone else, and this happens.”

“So maybe we keep the socks on,” Mikah said, as Rita came a little closer.

“Celdin sweetie?” Rita looked at the trembling little one. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know about your feet.” Celdin turned his head to look at her. Rationally, he knew that she had had no clue about how much he hated it when people touched his feet, but his brain was overwritten with panic: of course she knew, why else would she touch his feet? She wanted to hurt him, and maybe fuck him, and put him in her play pen where Kahron couldn’t get him, and-

-And he was getting head pats?

Rita was giving him head pats, trying to coax him into her arms. “Let’s have Kahron take your socks off, and once we have your pantyhose off, he can put them back on,” she was saying softly, and Kahron was petting him too. It felt so nice..

He nodded, hesitantly, and Kahron began working his socks off, then his pantyhose, then slipping the socks back on, so Celdin was in his panties and his socks.

Kahron handed Celdin back to Rita, who shooed them out. “Only temporarily,” she assured everyone, and then she started putting Celdin into his new onesie, holding his legs by the ankles and getting him all zipped up. She flipped the little bunny hood up, gave him the little sippy cup, and held up a little paci questioningly.

“You can take it out whenever you need to,” Rita murmured, trying not to scare him, “but you don’t have to use it.” Celdin eyed it nervously, and let her show him that there was no magic to it, before she gently slid it between his lips.

Immediately, Celdin’s hand came up to pull it out, and it slid out of his mouth easily. It had a little ribbon on it with a clip that Rita attached to the top of the onesie’s zipper, and she gently guided the rubber nipple back to his lips. Celdin didn’t mess with it, just held it there, and Rita just gave him a pat on the back before shifting him so she could grab a few stuffies.

She let him pick out two, a ladybug and a bunny, and then she took him back to the living room, where Mikah and Kahron were talking. “Surprise!” Rita showed Kahron Celdin, and Celdin blushed when Kahron made a soft face, smiling.

“He’s so _cute_ ,” Kahron cooed, taking Celdin and his friends, removing the little paci, and making sure Celdin got a little juice from his sippy cup. “Is this okay, baby doll?”

Celdin blushed harder. “I _feel_ like a baby doll,” he murmured, squeezing his ladybug, “but it’s okay.. because I don’t feel _too_ much like a baby..”

“You can keep that stuff,” Rita told Kahron, with this little confirmation, “I bought it for Celdin anyways. But not the ladybug; a little naga made that. She’s in one of my pre-K classes I teach on Tuesdays.” Kahron perked up. “The girl wouldn’t happen to be Ronee Mira, would it?” he asked.

Surprised, Rita nodded. “How’d you know?”

“My next door neighbor is her older brother,” Kahron explained, “he said she really wanted to do what you do, and was making a surprise for my little one.”

The rest of the night went fairly smoothly, and Celdin even sucked on his little paci for Kahron and Rita while he cuddled his new toys.

When Kahron and Celdin went home, Celdin didn’t bother waiting until they got home to fall asleep.

He passed out on Kahron’s shoulder about a third of the way home.


	10. A day with a babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahron has to go to work, and he can’t take Celdin. He can’t just leave Celdin by himself, so he takes Celdin to Rita and Mikah’s cavern for the day.

When Kahron had brought him to Mikah’s, Celdin had refused to let go of him. He hated being left alone, and Kahron knew that!

But he had felt a little better when he learned he was going to Mikah’s.

However, he was feeling less confident when he learned that Mikah wasn’t home, and it was just Rita watching him. He knew Rita wasn't mean or scary, but Celdin didn't know her as well as Mikah or Ezrion, and certainly not as well as he knew Kahron! Kahron had reassured him numerous times that Rita was going to take care of him very well and love on him, but Celdin was leery of what 'taking care of him' and 'loving on him' meant to her. 

When they got to Mikah and Rita's, Kahron gave Rita a few rules, reminded her about the socks and Celdin's feet, and told her about the tap out phrase. "Celdin has a phrase that he'll say if you need to stop doing something," Kahron explained, petting Celdin's hair. "If he tells you 'No thank you,' stop whatever it is you're doing, and let him sort himself out."

"Gotcha," Rita agreed, smiling, "'No thank you' equals stop what you're doing and give Celdin space." She turned to Celdin, waving a little. "Hey, sweetheart, you remember me?" Celdin nodded shyly, clutching fistfuls of Kahron's shirt. Rita hesitantly held her hands out. "You wanna come see me?"

Celdin hesitated. Kahron would probably leave the moment Rita took him, he reasoned, so therefore, if he clung to Kahron for as long as possible, he could stay there and delay the inevitable. So, he shook his head, and held on tighter. "Celdin, hey, come on," Kahron tried, rubbing Celdin's back in an attempt to loosen the death grip the little one had on his shirt, "It's only for a few hours! I'll come right back to get you when the moss starts turning purple, okay?"

That was most certainly _not_ okay! That was near the end of the day! What if Kahron forgot about him?! What if Rita decided she didn't like him and tried to get rid off him?! His master had left him alone for days on end, sometimes with little to no food or water, and a couple of times he had actually been forgotten.

There was also **_that_** day, when he ended up down here..

He didn't think about **_that_** day too much, if he could help it. Celdin hadn't realized he was crying until he felt Kahron wiping his tears. "What's wrong, Celdin?" the demon asked, rubbing Celdin's cheek. The elf took a shaky breath. "Wh-what if you d-don't come back?" Celdin sniffled, "What if you forget me, and I never see you again? I think I might die.."

There was no sound aside from Celdin's sad little sobs. Both demons were shocked. "Well," Kahron started, slowly, kissing Celdin's head, "what if I gave you something? Something important. That way, I have to come back and get you _and_ it." Celdin had to admit, that sounded pretty good. Kahron would have to come back and get the thing, and him along with it. He nodded, slowly releasing Kahron's shirt. "Okay.."

Kahron handed him to Rita, and Celdin momentarily panicked. Was it a trick to get him to let go?! But then, Kahron pulled off one of his rings. It was a silver piece, very old-looking, with a raised circle in the middle. The circle had the symbol of the second star of Aries embossed on it, with many runes around it. The runes had black stuff inside them, the symbol was a little worn, and the inside of the ring was worn smooth, but otherwise the ring was shiny and in great condition. Kahron gave Celdin the ring. "This is a very important ring," he explained, watching as Celdin ran his tiny fingers over the symbol, "it's been in my family for generations. I trust you to keep that safe for me, okay?"

Celdin gripped the ring and nodded. "I can do that!" It was his important mission, and God dammit he would complete it! Kahron grinned at the enthusiasm, and kissed Celdin's head. "I'll be back in a few hours," he reminded Celdin, and then he left.

.

Rita looked down at the elf in her hands. She didn't know if the little one had any idea what he'd been entrusted with, or how valuable it really was, but she knew he would protect it. "How about we get you all settled in, okay?" she told him smiling, and brought him to the living room, where she had set up a little area similar to the space at the daycare center. There was a soft mat on the floor, with lots of stuffed toys and blocks, a little sippy cup full of juice, a few storybooks, a blanket or two, and a plate of cookies up on the table for a snack later. Or a reward, whichever came first.

"Do you wanna change clothes for me?" Rita asked, setting him on the coffee table next to the cookies, "That way we don't get your nice dress all dirty, and we have something comfy to wear at Rita and Mikah's, okay?" Celdin was still clutching the sliver ring to his chest, and didn't know how he felt about changing in front of Rita. The demoness seemed to misunderstand his nervousness, and smiled at him again. "Do you want me to help you, baby? Do you need Aunt Rita to get you out of your dress and into your new play clothes?"

Celdin froze. Did he? He needed help to get into it, after all.. But he didn't know how Rita would react if she saw what was _under_ his dress. What if she hated him for it? What if she hurt him? 

Rita could see the debate going on in Celdin's head. "Sweetheart, I won't hurt you, or laugh at you, and I know not to mess with your feet!" she assured him, petting his head. "Kahron told me you like dressing up like a girl, and that's okay! You can be my little baby niece!" Celdin was still for a moment. It seemed like a good deal to him, all in all.

"You promise you won't laugh or hurt me?" he asked softly, so softly Rita almost missed it. She nodded. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. Rita began getting him out of the dress; it wasn't super poofy, and it was actually rather plain, compared to the rest of Celdin's dresses: it was a simple sky blue dress with two petticoats, puffed sleeves, and a white button-up shirtfront underneath with a turn-down collar and a simple black ribbon bow, and a little white apron that tied around his waist. It had little white ruffled kneesocks and shiny Mary Janes, plain white bloomers, and a set of plain white panties and a bra. He was glad Serani had made them without the wire; those hurt his chest.

Rita got Celdin out so he was only in his panties, bra, and socks, then gently tapped his hips. "Would you take those off for me?"

Celdin froze. “Why..?” He was glad Kahron had said it was okay to ask why, because now he could find out why someone wanted to do something to him. Like now. He hadn’t been allowed to do that back in the goblins’ realm.

“Well, I don’t have the right things here to help little ones like you use the bathroom,” Rita started, and stopped when she noticed all the color leaving Celdin’s face. “What’s wrong?” Celdin was backing away, small choked whimpers leaving his trembling body.

“I don’t want your clothes to get all icky,” she tried, sitting back to give Celdin space, “and I know you’re technically too big for pull-ups-” “What’s a pull-up?” Celdin interrupted. He still didn’t like where this was going, but it wasn’t sounding like a fucking diaper, so that was good..

Rita didn’t take her eyes off Celdin as she reached for her bag. “Well, a pull-up is like a cross between a diaper and panties,” she explained gently, “they feel like panties, but it’s okay if you have to pee in them.” Celdin inched closer. Emboldened by this, Rita continued, pulling out a little pull-up that was white with little pink hearts on it. “See? And you put it on like panties too! That’s why it’s called a pull-up.”

Celdin was skeptical. It didn’t look like a diaper, but it didn’t look like panties either. However, it looked pretty thin, like panties, and had an absorbent layer in the crotch like diapers. “.. I don’t want to be left in it,” he told Rita, “and you can only make me wear one at a time!”

Rita smiled brightly, and nodded. “Of course sweetheart! Do you want me to help you into it, or are you going to do it yourself?”

Presented with this option, Celdin immediately reached for the pull-up to put it on himself. He reached for his panties, and hesitated. He looked up nervously, and saw Rita had politely turned around to allow him privacy to change into the underwear. Quickly, Celdin pulled off his panties and slid on the pull-up. It hugged his waist nicely, like panties, and wasn’t so poofy it pushed his legs out. It still made a quiet sort of crinkling noise when he moved, but it wasn’t that noticeable.

He could pretend that he was wearing panties, Celdin decided.

Rita picked him up and gave him a little hug. “Thank you for being so brave, sweetheart!” She pulled out the play clothes she had picked out; a bright pink shirt and short pale blue denim overalls, white socks with little pink stitching on them, and little pink lace up shoes. “Can I put your clothes on for you, sweetie?”

He blushed a little, and nodded. “But I need to do my socks myself…” Rita let Celdin change his socks, then she picked him up. Celdin wiggled a little, uncomfortable, until she adjusted her grip on him.

“Let’s get you dressed, okay?” Celdin was still very nervous; he wasn’t accustomed to having strange people (people who weren’t Kahron) touching his bare skin anymore. But Rita had let him put his socks on, and she wasn’t squeezing him, and she was being very gentle.

He let Rita put his new clothes on, and she let him put his shoes on. Only Kahron was allowed to put his shoes on, and he informed her of such. When he was set back down, Celdin immediately grabbed the silver ring again and hugged it.

Celdin could see his reflection slightly in the ring, and he thought he looked rather childish; more so than usual. He looked like a toddler. The pull-up wasn’t helping either. He hoped he wouldn’t have to pee, there was no way he would be able to survive the humiliation of _that_ again.

.

It had been a few hours, and after playing and engaging with Celdin, Rita was making him some lunch. She knew elves were vegetarian; or at least some of them. There were those dark ones. At any rate, Celdin looked too similar to both sides of the elvish race to judge accurately, so she just made him a grilled cheese sandwich. Her little ones at work always liked those.

Celdin was curled up around the ladybug stuffie from his last visit when she came out to give him lunch. It was heartbreakingly adorable, and Rita had to pick him up and nuzzle his face. “Did you find your friend?” she cooed.

The elf hid behind the ladybug stuffie. “She’s Cuddlebug..” he explained shyly. Rita sat down with Celdin and his stuffie in her lap, and handed him the little sandwich. “Try it! It’s really tasty,” she promised, and smiled when he took a little bite.

She tried not to laugh at how his face lit up and how quickly he ate the rest. “Tasty, huh?”

The day had been going relatively well, right up until the moss started to turn a nice magenta color. Then, Celdin began getting antsy.

He had gotten quiet, and when he’d gone dead silent, Rita had panicked, thinking maybe Celdin was dead or kidnapped.

She instead found him, sitting on the blanket mat with his legs crossed, clutching the ring and Cuddlebug, and staring intently at the door.

Rita had never encountered this before in a little one. Of course, she dealt with properly loved on little ones, and not abused ones, but the few she had encountered had never done this. It was frightening.

Engaging or trying to play with him didn’t elicit a reaction, and she was getting concerned. She could reach out and pick him up, and he wouldn’t react.

The only thing about this situation that Rita was okay with was that he wasn’t all that fussy. He let her get him undressed and changed (once), he ate a cookie she fed him (twice), and he let her pick him up and brush his hair (consistently).

Rita hoped Kahron came soon, because Celdin was scaring her.

This was a happy little one who liked to cuddle his stuffies, play with dolls, and be held snugly and hugged tightly. Not some little doll.

Very gently, she picked Celdin up, and she gently kissed his head. “He’ll be here soon, sweetie,” she murmured, holding him securely. Celdin seemed to perk up a little bit more after that, for which Rita was grateful.

.

An hour later, Kahron came back to get Celdin. An explosion of movement caught Kahron’s eye as soon as he opened the door. “Celdin?”

The elf in question began struggling to get down from his perch on Rita’s lap, whimpering and reaching out for him, his ring held in two hands. “Oh, baby doll, you kept it safe for me?” Kahron cooed, rushing over. Normally, he wouldn’t talk to Celdin like this, but Celdin was feeling stressed and scared, and he wanted Kahron, so a soft gentle sort of tone would be the ideal way to go.

He smiled as Celdin nodded and held the ring out. Very gently, he took Celdin from Rita, and pushed the ring back to Celdin’s chest. “Could you hold onto it until we get home for me?”

Celdin had not expected that, but he was glad to do it. “Okay..”

When they got home, Celdin slipped the ring on Kahron’s finger, and Kahron got Celdin ready for bed, before he set the little one on his chest and went to bed.


End file.
